


23:59:40

by wannabeoppa



Series: The Bandori Drabbles [12]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!, Miss Tomoe!!! Happy birth!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: They got scolded by Himari after but of course, no one was paying attention since they were struggling which action to do first; breathe or laugh.





	23:59:40

**Author's Note:**

> SOII SOIII SOIYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOIYAAA QUEEN1!!!!!!!`11111

_ 23:55:45  _

 

“Huh.” As soon as her body hit her bed, exhaustion immediately spread through her. It was almost surprising considering that any of the throbbing pain in her arms and soles of her feet weren’t there during the live they had just successfully pulled off.  Not that any of their other lives were a bust. It was just Ran had this smile when they left the stage. Tsugu didn’t have to ask Ran how everything was. She mumbled “Same as always” as soon as her hand grabbed a bottle of water. Tomoe remembered how Himari was nearly in tears (from joy, of course) with Tsugu patting their leader’s head for comfort while Moca poked fun of Ran’s display of affection (her satisfied smile) . In Tomoe books, it granted success!

 

And same as always, Tomoe watched everything with fondness that never faltered. She always had watched Afterglow like her own sisters. She cannot remember when the responsibility was given to her, it somewhat came naturally. After all, Someone has got to look after these  _ idiots  _ before they get themselves in trouble. Though, she can be called out guilty of indulging the idiocy 40% of the time, but thinking back to what Ako and her got up to you when they were younger, it sounded just about right. 

 

Tomoe let out a chuckle when a mishap backstage happened just 2 minutes before they went on stage. She was partly at fault by agreeing into one of Moca’s requests. What else can she do? Tsugumi was restless and nervous. There was only a way Tomoe could do to take the jitters away.  _ “Soi- soi- SOIIIYAAAAA!!!” _ Her own ridiculous ritual repeated in her head followed by the scene of Himari jumping out of her seat, screaming “fuck you!!” as her response in surprise and launching her phone in the air almost causing a catastrophic shatter of a dressing room mirror. They got scolded by Himari after but of course, no one was paying attention since they were struggling which action to do first; breathe or laugh. 

 

Backstage shenanigans were always fun but it was getting late for Tomoe to remember everything from their live. As much as she would like to reminisce more, tiredness was winning over it. Maybe she'd talk about it with the others in the morning. Tomoe let out a yawn before checking the clock on her phone:  **_23:59:40 14th April 2019_ ** .

 

“Crap, it’s that late?” She shrugged briefly. Her eyelids were getting heavier the more she stared at her phone. But there was this sudden itch on the back of her mind after seeing the date flashed on her phone. While she was fighting her eyelids from falling shut, Tomoe was looking for her answer; has she not bought Ako an expansion pack for NFO? Or was she meant to accompany Moca at the Yamabuki Bakery first thing in the morning? 

 

The drowsiness was fierce and Tomoe felt like she was slipping into slumber faster than she could fight it. Whatever this nagging feeling was, she swore that she will remember it by the time she wake up... hopefully. 

 

But thanks to the consecutive dings of text alerts on her phone and its insistent buzzing, her eyes shot up as soon as they almost closed. Tomoe was usually level headed but if Afterglow shenanigans were getting in the way of Tomoe’s sleep, they have another thing coming! 

 

With an unamused grunt, she picked up her phone, speech in her mind and thumbs already burning up in search of retaliation from whatever crap the Afterglow chat (Moca and Himari the most likely culprits) was getting up to at midnight! 

 

She read the notification previews and blinked. “Eh?” 

 

Before she could process the words on her screen properly, her door creaked open slowly at first. She managed to catch something orange and faint in the dark. She could see Ako’s toothy grin from the back of the faint light.  “Onee-chan!!!!!!!!” The door slammed opened that most likely shook the whole house and with Ako’s yell, probably the neighbor’s too. She was holding a cupcake. It was odd though, it looked like it had chocolate icing; if she looked past the wings and the giant eyeball on top it. Ako must have decorated it herself with a kind help from Rinko. 

 

“Happy Birthday, to the best sister in the world!!” Ako screamed almost immediately after her intrusion. Tomoe didn't mind even when she got her bearings right. 

 

Of course, it was her birthday. Now the text messages made more sense.

 

A hand came in contact to her forehead, giving herself a punishment for forgetting before she returned Ako’s gesture with her usual grin and a pat on the head and cooing at her little telling that Ako is the best sister in the world instead. 

 

Ako didn’t stay long in Tomoe’s room after her impromptu surprise, leaving the eyeball cupcake and her have a stare down contest which she knew from the start couldn’t win against. It was still a lovely gesture from Ako that warmed her heart. 

 

It was one of the things she liked about being the big sister, despite the shenanigans being a little too exhausting...

 

Speaking of which; she grabbed her phone to reply but seeing that a few more notifications had popped up since then, she has taken a little note in her head to thank her Afterglow tomorrow morning with a pat on the head each. 

 

It was easier for Tomoe to drift to sleep after that with a smile etched on her lips. Her birthday greetings were the same as always. 

 

\------------

Group chat **:** **_Maybe the Phantom Thieves, maybe Afterglow (but not the NSFW kind)_ **

 

**_00:00:21 15th April 2019_ **

 

**_QT:_ ** Happy birthday boooooo~~~~~

**_Hun Gree:_ ** Happy womb exit day, Tomochiinn~

**_Barista:_ ** Happy Birthday, Tomoe-chan!

**_Scarlet:_ ** Happy birthday, Tomoe. :)

**Hun Gree:** Did Ran just use a smiley face?! :O

**QT:** :O

**Scarlet:** …

**Hun Gree:** Is that affection I sense?

**Scarlet:** Fuck you.

**QT:** :OOOO Ran!!!!!

**Hun Gree:** TSUGU RAN SAID THE FUCK WORD!

**Barista:** RAn-chan!!! :o Not on Tomoe-chan’s birthday! You promised!

**Scarlet:** …

**Scarlet:** ...sorry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to one of the most disaster lesbian I've ever known in an anime ever! not really but its fanon and I love you so much TOmoe you hot piece of ass ugh1!!!! 
> 
> (I'm sorry, I know this seems rush but I have to do something for Tomoe and I tried to be funny! idk ajsdjsa have it! please!!!)
> 
> \---  
> scream Happy Birthday with me!! @neddisoppa


End file.
